The overall objective of this research project is to characterize the autoregulatory functions of central oxytocin (OT) on systemic OT release during reproductive states. OT is released during parturition to aid in uterine contraction, and OT secretion during nursing is essential for milk delivery and normal growth of the offspring. Recent studies find that the central OT system is activated during gestation, and participates in behavioral, anatomical, and physiological adaptations, which contribute to successful lactation. We have found that OT receptor (OTR) binding increases during gestation, and that blockade of OTR, only during gestation, decreases milk delivery to suckling offspring, resulting in reduced weight gain. However, the mechanism(s) by which OTR blockade during gestation diminishes lactational efficiency is unknown. We will test the HYPOTHESIS that OTR stimulation during gestation is required for genetic and electrophysiological adaptations necessary for 1) increased OT synthesis and 2) OT neuron sensitivity required for adequate milk delivery in response to suckling. To test this proposal, the SPECIFIC AIMS are to determine the effects of OTR blockade DURING GESTATION on; 1) OT binding in magnocellular nuclei, 2) OT mRNA in magnocellular nuclei and OT content in the neural lobe during gestation and mid-lactation, 3) development of OT neuron membrane and synaptic adaptations characteristic of lactation, and 4) response sensitivity of OT neurons to suckling and administration of excitatory neurotransmitters. These Aims will be addressed using receptor autoradiography, biochemical measures of OT mRNA, radioimmunoassay of OT in neural lobe, dialysate, and plasma, microdialysis, electrophysiological evaluation of isolated OT cells and in hypothalamic slices, and activation of c-fos in OT neurons. These measures will be performed on virgin animals, and pregnant animals following central administration of an OT antagonist or vehicle during mid-late gestation. Increasing efficiency of lactation to ensure adequate infant growth will increase the number of breast fed infants to recommended levels, which will decrease the incidence and severity of a wide range of illnesses and pathologies.